Are You the ToothFairy?
by Ray of Starlight
Summary: Do you remember waiting up at night for the ToothFairy? Sophie does and unlike other kids, she acutally met him. Inspired by the ToothFairy Girl scene with Ironhide. Please review!


A/N: A little story inspired by _Transformers_ 2007. This is an extended scene between the Tooth-Fairy Girl and Ironhide when he crashes in the pool. When I saw that scene I couldn't help but think it was too cute! So, it's just a oneshot and though I'm sure it could be extended further into a longer story I'll leave that up to someone else. Enjoy!

* * *

Are You the Tooth-Fairy?

Sophie sat up quickly in her bed, blond hair disheveled from her sleep. That was a loud crash against concrete and a splash of water coming from the backyard.

Lifting her pillow and lifting a red velvet bag from under it, containing her tooth she had just lost at school earlier that day, she grabbed her pink unicorn and climbed out of bed. Rushing down the stairs she stared into her backyard from the sliding door. The pool was steaming. Unlocking the door, the seven year old ventured out towards the water. She knew she wasn't allowed to go by the pool by herself, but curiosity was getting the best of her.

Walking along the side she could see a dark mass in the water, but before she could get any closer a giant hand reached out, not only slamming down on the concrete, but destroying the pool ladder. Sophie's mouth dropped as she watched the giant robot climb out of her destroyed pool. It seemed to be carefully stepping over her, as if not to crush her.

Sophie watched as the robot looked around, taking in its surroundings. She clutched the velvet bag containing her tooth and stepped forward.

"Excuse me!" she called, gaining the attention of glowing eyes, "Are you the Tooth-Fairy?"

The robot's head titled. Looking right and left and seeing no one, it pointed to itself as if asking 'me?'

"Yeah!" Sophie called stepping closer and held up the pouch, "I have my tooth right here!"

Hesitantly, the robot leaned down and held out its hand. Sophie skipped forward and placed the pouch gently in his metal hand. Lifting his hand the robot stared down at the "gift".

"You know," she added, "you don't look like a fairy!"

"Sophie!"

The robot's head snapped up towards the forms moving within the house. Quickly, ducking behind some tall trees it held a finger to it mouth, looking straight at her.

"Sophie, what are you doing out here alone?" her father demanded, "What happened to the pool?"

"The Tooth-Fairy came!" Sophie answered excitedly, running to her parents, "But he's gone now!"

"Sophie, what are you talking about?" her mother asked.

"Wait!" Sophie suddenly cried, "He forgot to give me a quarter!"

"Hank," her mother whispered worriedly.

"Got inside," he ordered, "both of you. I'm calling the cops."

Sophie protested, "But he's a nice Tooth-Fairy! I don't think he meant to break our pool!"

"Now!" her father bellowed, wiping out his cell phone.

No later then that, Sophie was in her bedroom, pouting on her bed. She heard the revving of an engine, one she recognized to be her father's huge truck. Rushing to her window she was surprised to see two of them, one parked on the driveway, the other pulling into the street.

"Wait!" Sophie called.

The car stopped and backed up. She watched with wide eyes as the truck changed shape, forming the robot that had crashed in her pool, only this time with a little color and large built. Stepping up to her window, placing both gigantic hands against the siding its face came close to hers.

"Y-You forgot to give me a quarter," she stated softly.

A slip of metal over a glowing blue optic rose. Leaning back he withdrew a small coin. Small to him, but it dwarfed both of Sophie's hands. On both sides was a picture of a robot head imprinted and colored red in the metal. Smiling, she looked up at the robot and waved, who waved back with a grin. Transforming into her Daddy's tuck again he drove away and not a second later two police cars were on her driveway. She could hear her father downstairs throwing a fit about the pool, but she didn't care. Rushing back to her bed Sophie shoved the strange coin under her pillow. After rushing to close the window she hopped into bed and fell asleep within seconds, a smile on her face.

* * *

Kinda a short, but hey! Please review! 


End file.
